


House of Wolves

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition-Set Fic, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Lee was just trying to help Choji. He wanted to help his human friend finally find happiness. Unfortunately, Lee made a mistake. More tags will be added as the story progresses.





	1. Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and lots of OOCness as previously mentioned
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Once upon a time, in the deepest pits of the underworld there was great unrest among the demons and wretched souls that resided there as the ten elements that presided over the immortal plain were forced to exist among one another. This brought great conflict and strain as some of the elements simply couldn’t exist in the presence of other and so to resolve this conflict the ten elements were separated and sent to rule over specific sections of the underworld. These elements were; Fire, ice, water, air, darkness, light, earth, lightening, nature and magic.

Unfortunately despite the fact that the elements were no longer forced to exist with one another there was still conflict caused by years of war and anger from previous generations. The conflict just didn’t seem to end; there was too still too much bad blood between them it seemed.

And so in order to give the elements a way to vent their anger and frustrations without resorting to a full out war, the ten tails demon and master of the underworld decided to give them a more constructive outlet for their conflict by having a contest of sorts.

Once every fifty years a human would be chosen. This human would be imbued with special abilities and attributes that would set them apart from others. This was done in order to make sure that the human would be able to survive being dragged down to the underworld and becoming the mate to a demon elemental, because you see that was the point of this contest for one of the ten demon elementals to find a mate and carry on their legacy through their mate.

A human would be chosen, the elementals would be notified and one demon out of each element would be chosen as champion to join. Once the champion was chosen they would then go to the human world and begin the contest. The aim was to find the chosen human, woo them by any means necessary and take them back to the underworld as bride and claim, once this was done the winner of this contest earned the right of their element to rule the underworld for the next fifty years. The fact that the elemental got a mate out of the deal too was just a bonus, in all honesty it had very little to do with actually getting a mate, it was all about the rights to ruling the underworld. Getting a mate was just a perk.

As for the rules of the contest there weren’t any to speak of. The elementals could do anything they thought was necessary in order to win the human’s hand, anything short of using magic on the human of course. As Kaze, a magic elemental once learned in his first failed attempt at winning the prize, using magic of any kind to influence the human’s emotions was strictly prohibited everyone else however is fair game. As one incident one hundred and thirty years ago led to an all-out war breaking out on the island of Krakatoa. The carnage was so great that it needed to be covered up by a volcanic eruption just so the humans didn’t get suspicious, but the human was never touched.

In case you were wondering then yes, that was the day that Minato Namikaze claimed victory for the fire elementals, not only securing their rule for the next fifty years but also finding his mate and the love of his life Kushina as well.

Quite the perk huh?

No one knew how the human was chosen, that was never something that was discussed among the demons. The ten tailed master would simply choose a human and then the magic elementals would cast the spell; all of the other elements were involved in this process of course. Each one putting in a little magic to insure that they would not only be able to find the human, but that the human was kept safe as well. The spell was chosen years before the fact, imbued with magic from each element until it was finally cast by the magic elemental on the day that the great challenge began.

Power, dignity, respect and love; every fifty years this is what they would fight for and every fifty years things would go… mostly according to plan.

Unfortunately this year, things have taken a turn.

23:45

The window squeaked softly as the latch fell from its hook and creaked when the frame was slowly pushed open by a hand just as a young man crawled in through the opening. His movements were fluid and graceful as he quickly slipped inside and set his feet down on the carpeted floors. Large pitch black eyes scanned the room and soft pink lips let out a soft sigh when the young man spotted another lying on the bed on the other side of the room, snoring softly in the deep embrace of sleep.

The raven haired man couldn’t help but smile as he approached the bed, holding the heavy book in his arms tightly against his chest as he peered over the sleeping figure and he couldn’t help but let his smile grow a bit more.

Choji Akimichi.

He’s such a gentle, sweet and kind hearted man. Lee’s adored him since the moment they met just months ago in Choji’s father’s restaurant where he worked.

At the time Lee had found himself in a world of trouble. Firstly he disobeyed his master who didn’t take kindly to being disobeyed, forcing him to escape from said master but not before sneaking into his master’s room and stealing his great book of spells.

See what happened was, Lee screwed up big time and in fearing his masters wrath at what he’d done the poor demon boy panicked and got out of there as soon as possible. The spell book was more of an afterthought really. It’s just that he knew that he couldn’t return and that fact filled him with such heartache since he knew he would lose all the hard work he’s been putting into learning magic so in another admittedly stupid move Lee stole his masters spell book since he figured he could just teach himself magic and one day perhaps find himself back in his masters good graces.

But he needed to get away from his master first.

He left the underworld and headed right into the first human city he could find before wandering into a diner near the edge of town. A small family restaurant which is where he met Choji. He didn’t tell Choji what he was exactly, he didn’t really tell Choji anything but then again he didn’t have to. Choji’s father Choza was standing right there when Leo stumbled into the little shop and he started rambling about needing a place to hide, when all of the sudden, Lee both felt and saw his master’s approach and boy was he ticked.

Apparently Lee really isn’t as fast as he thinks he is.

The boy trembled in fear while Choji quickly moved forward to try and calm him down while his father looked out into the street and saw a very dangerous looking redheaded man quickly approaching the building. Choza asked who that was and Lee fumbled with his words, mumbling out the words master and betrayal and horrible mistake and somehow the older man came to the conclusion that Lee was running from an abusive ex-boyfriend and immediately hurried the two young men to the back, insisting that he could take care of it.

Choza Akimichi, like his son, is a very kind man.

So kind in fact that Lee felt terrible about deceiving them the way he was but he needed to get away and find someplace safe and since the Akimichi’s were offering…

Lee doesn’t know what Choza said to his master since Choji hurried him to the back and immediately offered him something to eat, but whatever he said was enough for the three thousand year old demon to back off at least for that moment.

Lee had no doubt in his mind that his master would have been able to take him by force had he wanted to, the fact that he didn’t proved that he had something bigger planned for his disobedient little pet  and whatever it was the redhead didn’t mind waiting a little while to put his plans into action.

Lee barely suppressed a shiver at the thought.

But that was months ago, and despite the fact that his master still tended to show up from time to time things have been quite peaceful. The Akimichi’s have been incredibly kind to him, helping him find a live and letting Lee work at the diner since the boy insisted on pulling his own weight and taking care of himself. Lee’s even been invited to family dinners many times and started to think of Mr. and Mrs. Akimichi like surrogate parents.

Choji on the other hand, Lee grew to love Choji very dearly.

Not in the same way that he loved his master of course but still in a way that made him feel incredibly protective over the human boy. Choji is sweet and kind and surprisingly mature for someone who was barely over the age of twenty. Lee always thought it was a little sad that Choji rarely ever went out and that he had so few friends when he always seemed like such a lovely young man, but the raven haired demon would soon learn that Choji was awkward and uncomfortable around people. His self-esteem had taken quite a few nasty knocks when he was younger due to nothing more than his appearance and so the boy was forced to see the world for what it was at a very early age.

It wasn’t fair.

At his age, Choji should have been out exploring the world, meeting new people, learning new things and finding new loves but he wasn’t. He stayed home and worked for his father, lived in the same town that he’s lived in since he was a child because it was safe, because he’d been hurt so many times by the unknown that he just couldn’t see himself ever leaving and going somewhere new.

It really isn’t fair for one so young to waste the prime of their youth simply out of fear.

Lee couldn’t bare it; he couldn’t stand the idea of watching a dear friend shut himself away when he had so much life and so much love to give. So he decided that he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t force Choji to go anywhere he didn’t want to go, no Lee refused to try and force someone to do anything they didn’t want to do. But Choji deserves happiness, he deserves love so Lee decided to just give him a slight nudge in the right direction.

Moving as silently as he first entered Lee walked over to the bed and set the book down on the covers just beside his friend, taking a moment to peer over the sleeping human’s form to make sure he was still asleep before he quickly opened the book and flipped through it to find the right page.

As previously mentioned, Lee’s magical abilities still need some work, but he knew the basics so he knew that he could pull off a basic love spell.

Yes a love spell.

Lee decide that it would be the best place to start off with cause you see, if Choji could just see for himself what Lee saw, that he was indeed desirable and that there were people out there willing to love him then his confidence would surely spike and maybe Choji would gain the courage to do more and live his life the way he was supposed to.

Or so Lee thought.

So he’ll cast a love spell, well its really more of an attraction spell; designed to gain the attention of a multitude of suitors and draw it to the person on which the spell was cast, while invoking feelings of comfort and affection.

It was the perfect spell to help Choji gain a little self-esteem.

The raven’s eyebrows furrowed together as he continued to flip through the spell book, glancing over at Choji’s sleeping form every few seconds when he finally found what he was looking for or at least he thought he did.

Lee frowned.

The spell didn’t look too right, it looked a little more complex than a basic love spell there were more steps than what he remembers learning from his master… and has this spell always required one to take their full demon form?

Lee read over the pages over and over again a little hesitant to try it if he wasn’t absolutely sure about what it would do. I mean, it’s a spell for attraction that much Lee was sure of but, the ruins at the bottom looked new from the ones he studied. Have those always been there?

Suddenly Choji moved and mumbled out something incoherent in his sleep, Lee jumped in slight surprise before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. If he keeps wasting time like this he’ll miss his chance, besides this looks like the right spell… sort of.

He picked the book up with a look of fierce determination burning in his eyes before he shut them to shed his human form. He was about a foot taller now, his eyes were still pitch black but this time there were bright silver cat like slits running through them, his raven hair went down to his back just above his hips and long k-9’s peeked out over his bottom lip. His skin was just one shade darker, with black tattoos covering his back arms and chest, stripes of pitch black were curved and bended around his torso going all the way around his back before curling around his arms and reaching right down to his fingertips. There were white letters written on the tattoos, the name of his master, inked over and over again across the marks.

To be honest, he looked more or less the same as he usually did, he was just taller and his hair was longer and the aura that he usually concealed whenever he was around humans could now be felt if all that squirming that Choji was doing on the bed was anything to go by.

Lee took another deep breath.

He only has one chance at this, before Choji wakes up.

Lee’s eyes suddenly started to glow and the gravity in the room almost seemed to lift a little as various objects around the room started to float as the demon spoke.

“ _Electae qui sunt in inferno, audi mundis vocant…_ ”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Choji got home, he found Lee waiting for him on the couch, legs folded under him with his eyes wide open and alert despite the fact that it was almost twelve at night and Lee was usually in bed by nine. The young man had to take a moment to just stare at the other since it seriously looked like Lee had just been sitting there waiting for him to walk in the door.

“Good evening Choji.” Lee said with a bright smile and Choji just stared back as he shut the door behind him and put his keys on the pedestal beside the door before he started tugging his messenger bag off but didn’t take his eyes off Lee.

Not that Lee was looking away either.

“Uh, Lee what are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.” The boy said simply and Choji started to frown as he stepped closer with the strap of his bag looped around his right arm, “O.K, and why are you doing that? You’re usually in bed by now.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Choji stopped just beside the couch and resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably as those endless black eyes continued to just stare.

Fuck he isn’t even blinking.

“About what?”

Lee said nothing for a moment and it was silent with nothing but the quiet hum from the fridge in the kitchen a few feet away and the quiet ticking from the watch hanging on the wall. It was the longest four seconds of Choji’s life. The raven’s head gave a tilt but he didn’t stop staring, didn’t blink, stopped _breathing_ as his smile grew a little bit more.

“How was your day?”

Choji’s expression twisted in confusion, whatever he was expecting Lee to say it certainly wasn’t that.

“My day?”

Lee nodded his head and Choji stepped closer to the couch, “Lee, did you really just brake into my apartment and sit on my couch waiting for me so you could ask me about my day?”

The whole breaking and entering thing didn’t surprise him. It seemed that Lee’s grown attached to him over the course of the past three months since he moved into the apartment down the hall and started working at his father’s restaurant. Liked him to the point that he’d often just let himself into Choji’s apartment just to wake him up for work in the morning or because he wanted to talk about something interesting he saw on TV, but Choji didn’t mind too much.

Lee’s sweet and friendly and it’s been a long time since Choji’s had a friend. Especially since the Ino fiasco a while back. It’s been a while since someone showed him real honest to God, kindness without there being some kind of ulterior motive behind it so he didn’t mind Lee’s oddities. He didn’t mind that Lee was a little strange. Like those strange tattoos all over his neck, arms and back and the way his eyes sometimes flashed with silver whenever he got upset, or how he only ever ate fruits vegetables and raw meat or how his k-9’s somehow seemed longer whenever he ate said raw meat or how he could be in one spot one second and be in a completely different area the next or how he could go a really long time without breathing or looking away.

Like he’s doing right now.

“Yes.” Another simple answer, but Lee still wasn’t blinking or breathing and Choji was starting to get uncomfortable. Well more uncomfortable than before.

“It was fine.” He answered setting his bag down beside the couch as he turned back if only so he could break that unyielding gaze.

“Just fine?”

Choji paused but didn’t turn back as he unzipped his wind breaker and started fiddling with the sleeve it was a little big, a hand me down from his father but the weather was strangely chilly that morning so Choji grabbed it on his way out, but then it got warmer again and then colder and then warmer and then colder. Seriously Choji spent half the day with hot flushes and the other half clinging to the windbreaker for warmth. It got so bad that he had to make a trip to the pharmacy to pick up some medicine, since he was sure that he was getting sick only for it all to suddenly stop once he got home.

It was so weird, but it’s over now so Lee doesn’t need to know about that right?

“Yeah, just fine.”

“Nothing strange or interesting happened?”

“No, not really.”

“Did you not meet anyone interesting… anyone you might have found to be interesting?”

“Interesting.” Choji started frowning all over again briefly glancing back over his shoulder at the boy while he tugged the windbreaker off and walked over to the closet near the front door to put it away, “No I don’t think so. I just had the usual deliveries to make. That’s all.”

“Are you sure Choji?”

“Well I had to cover for Konohamaru since he was out sick today so I had to use his route but other than that; no.” Choji’s lips pursed together in a tight line as he closed the door and turned back, “Lee why are-oh my! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Choji gasped when he turned back and found the raven haired man suddenly standing right behind him and he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you absolutely sure nothing happened today?”

Lee was standing less than a foot away, he still wasn’t blinking still wasn’t breathing. He was a little taller than Choji, not by much mind you maybe a couple of inches but the situation was still strange enough that the auburn haired man had to take a step back.

“Something like what? Lee you’re not making any sense.”

Lee’s eyebrows furrowed together and he pursed his lips together in what Choji assumed would be frustration before he spoke.

“Did you not meet anyone? Anyone… anyone that you might like?”

“What like, _like_ like?”

Lee nodded his head, his hair flopped up and down and Choji suddenly felt himself start to flush and he quickly ducked his head so he could walk around the taller man towards the kitchen, “No, of course not. Lee you know I don’t date.”

They’ve had this conversation before, after Lee told him about all his troubles with his psycho ex-boyfriend he started asking if Choji had someone special in his life and Choji told him no. Lee gave him a look of adorable confusion as he asked why and Choji tried to find a nice way of telling Lee that people like him didn’t really get dates.

He’s aware of how he looks, he’s aware of the fact that he isn’t exactly what anyone could refer to as boyfriend material and so he’s resigned himself to permanent residence in the single life. He’s not handsome or strong or confident. He’s chubby and awkward and shy and his looks are average at best. But for some reason Lee didn’t understand this and was constantly pestering him about going out and getting a date. Which was sweet since Choji could tell that Lee was being sincere when he said that he thought that he was a great catch. Misguided, naïve and clearly in need of glasses but absolutely sincere. But again, Choji is aware of how he looks and what people think when they look at him and he’s not willing to let his heart get stomped on for some fleeting romance no matter how much Lee insists that he deserves to be happy.

He is happy.

He has his own apartment and a job, granted he works for his dad but he lives a comfortable life. It might not be the most exciting life out there but Choji is happy with it, he’s content.

Unfortunately Lee didn’t agree.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, took out some bread ham lettuce tomatoes pickles cheese and mayo and a pitcher of cream for Lee and turned towards the table to find the raven haired boy already sitting at it.

“So you did not meet anyone new today?” Lee said giving a sigh and Choji finally let out one of his own when the boy finally seemed to be breathing as he set the things down on the table.

“No Lee I didn’t meet anyone new. Thirsty?”

Lee barely even glanced up, the bangs of his hair covered his eyes but Choji could still see the pout in Lee’s lips as he grabbed a nearby glass and set it down in front of the boy to fill it.

“What’s with all the questions? Your ex didn’t stop by again did he?” Choji asked this time in concern since he remembered that Lee only started asking about his love life whenever his ex-boyfriend suddenly showed up or called and started making trouble.

“I do not understand. Why did it not work?”

“What… Lee?”

Lee didn’t respond, just let his fingers rest against the glass of cream as the heat from the room caused precipitation to gather on it before giving another sigh, “I did it correctly did I not?”

“Lee is something wrong?” Choji asked as he leaned forward and put his hand over Lee’s and the raven’s head snapped up and suddenly they were back to staring without blinking or breathing.

“No, nothing is wrong.” Lee said as he got up, taking his glass with him as he left the kitchen and made his way towards the door. “I should go to bed. Good night Choji.”

“Good night.” Choji called on after him just as the door closed with a soft click and he paused to give a sigh.

Well that was weird, weirder than normal for Lee at least.

Choji tried to shrug it off as he started on his sandwich taking out the bread before heading over to the drawers to grab a knife as he thought about what just happened.

Lee was upset, although Choji couldn’t imagine what he’d been upset about. And why did he keep asking if Choji met anyone? Sure Lee’s always been interested in his love life but he wasn’t this insistent especially over something that obviously didn’t happen. Choji didn’t meet anyone new that day.

Well… that’s not entirely true.

He met some new people today, but it was less meeting and more like running into a couple of random strangers during his deliveries around town, but those people didn’t matter. I mean, they talked a little but they were just some people he ran into and even if one of them still remembered him it’s not like any of them would be interested in Choji in that way.

No way.

Giving a sigh Choji suddenly remembered that he really needed to use the bathroom, a fact that he somehow managed to forget after finding Lee in his apartment and dealing with the younger man just staring at him so intensely.

The auburn haired man left the kitchen and went straight down the hall flicking on the light switch as he passed his bedroom before doing the same as he stepped into the small bathroom down the hall. He quickly did his business and washed his hands before deciding to put on his pajamas and he reached down to the grey and blue striped flannel clothes resting on the brown laundry basket and setting them down on the sink before he tugged off his long-sleeved shirt, causing his long auburn colored mane of hair to fall out of the tie that he was using to keep it up and drape around his shoulders and face, only to stop and stare when something caught his eye and he looked up at the mirror mounted above the sink. Blue eyes went wide when Choji saw his reflection and just froze for what felt like forever.

“What the hell…”

There were black markings, everywhere.

All over his arms and chest, some were thick and curled around his shoulders and neck while others where thin weaving in and out all over his rosy skin Celtic knot work seemingly drawn right into his skin over his soft belly pudging out slightly over his jeans in black and blue ink. Choji lifted his hand to touch them, hesitating for the slightest moment before making contact as he felt over the lines some part of him hoping that they weren’t real. That he got pranked at some point during the day and just never noticed.  But no, the lines didn’t smudge or leave any black or blue residue on his fingers when he touched they stayed right where they were inked into his skin almost like a tattoo.

The fuck?!

He doesn’t have any tattoos. Choji’s terrified of needles he won’t even get a shot at the doctor let alone let someone put a tattoo on his skin. So how on earth did this happen? Choji immediately pulled his hand away still staring with wide eyes at his reflection with a gaped mouth only to blink when he noticed something else that was incredibly odd. Leaning forward, Choji’s choppy bangs fell over his eyes and he brushed them back as he exposed his teeth pulling his lips back only for his eyes to widen all over again when he realized that his k-9’s were longer not by much mind you but definitely enough for him to notice a difference. What on earth is going on?!

He doesn’t have any tattoos and his teeth aren’t that long, so how is it-

It was right at that moment that Choji realized, while he didn’t have teeth like that or any tattoos Lee did, they were a little different than the lines and curves on Choji’s skin as they were sharper and had some kind of writing on some of the vines drawn over his chest but they were still incredibly similar.

_“Are you sure that nothing interesting happened today?”_

Choji just stared as Lee’s words came back to him and he felt confusion suddenly rush though him in a surge.

“What the hell…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Please sir, I’m begging you-”

“You know, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

The man was curled up in a corner; bruised and battered, shivering in fear as he kept his arms wrapped around his head, like that would somehow stop a bullet from going through his skull at point blank range. Naruto gave a snort at the thought, leaning his weight on the counter at the front of the tiny little convenience store, he held a nine millimeter pistol loosely in his hands while an amused grin had spread over whiskered cheeks and blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

The blonde gave a brief sniff and almost laughed at the fear he could smell coming from the human, just knowing that the man was just one push away from shitting himself and wondering just how hard he could push to drag this out as long as possible.

And why is Naruto torturing some insignificant little human?

Because he’s bored, of course.

It’s been about three weeks since the contest started announcing the beginning of the quest to find the chosen bride and so far Naruto hasn’t actually found anything.

He asked his older brother Kurama about the contest since he took part in the last one and apparently the chosen mate is detectable within the city limits of the nominated human city within the first few days that the contest starts, but so far Naruto hasn’t even caught a scent that might lead him towards his destiny.

It’s been three weeks and yeah, he’s bored.

So Naruto decided to entertain himself.

In the underworld the Namikaze’s are an ancient and well respected clan that has lived for centuries. In the human world, they were a very old gang family that was also very well respected, so Naruto decided to entertain himself by taking care of some family business in the place of their human familiars, at least until the chosen human finally shows up anyway.

Naruto’s head gave atilt as he looked the man over.

His name is Ebisu and he owns the tiny little convenience store that they’re in and what business could he possibly have with the Namikazes you ask?

Well as it turns out, Ebisu was a bit of a perve and he made frequent visits to a brothel that masqueraded as a strip club down town, one of the few somewhat legal establishments under Namikaze control. Ebisu owed the club money and Naruto decided that it was high time he collected, so he went to the club in the place of his human servants but Ebisu was being difficult.

“I swear I don’t have any money, but I’ll pay you back once I do. I promise.”

He’s lying, Naruto could tell but he still humored the man.

“Oh c’mon, a guy like you with a place like this.” Naruto said gesturing around the store with the gun, “You’re telling me you don’t have any money at all?”

“No I swear!” Ebisu said lifting his head, “I can barely keep this place open most times. I’m drowning in debt.”

“Well if you’ve got it that bad then how do you plan on paying me back later?”

“I-I’ll think of something, sell something. My-my car is worth at least eight-fifty, but please I need a little time.”

“How much time?”

“A few weeks, m-maybe a month.”

“A month huh?” Naruto asked with a thoughtful look before giving a sigh, “You need a month to sell some stuff and pay me back?”

“Ye-yes.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just get the money from the safe you keep in the back?”

Ebisu froze, “Safe?”

“Yeah the safe, the one you keep behind the poster of Carmen Electra.” Naruto’s grin grew even more at the look of shock and horror in the man’s eyes and he leaned forward to lock the man in his gaze, “Didn’t think I knew about the safe did you?”

“How did you know about that?”

“No that’s the wrong question, the right question here is what you’re going to do to make up for the fact that you were trying to hide my money from me and skip town without me noticing.”

Ebisu swallowed hard when Naruto suddenly pulled back to cock the barrel of the gun aiming it right between the man’s eyes, “Not as dumb as I look huh?”

It was right then when Ebisu was about to break out in a fit of panic and Naruto was seriously considering just blasting the man’s brain all over the floor that he suddenly smelled… suddenly felt something.

The blonde’s eyes snapped shut and he let out a loud moan.

It smelled absolutely irresistible, a sudden feeling of warmth rushed right up to his chest and down to his groin causing his cheeks to flush and his k-9’s to suddenly grow out in his mouth. The whisker lines on his cheeks thickened and when his eyes opened they were burning a bright red.

Ebisu gasped and those red eyes snapped down towards him locking him in place.

“Oh my… what are you?!”

Suddenly he could feel it coming closer, headed towards the store Naruto glared at the man on the floor and growled.

“Your worst nightmare. Stay still and keep your mouth shut or I will end you.”

The man nodded his head and Naruto took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves causing his eyes to go back to their more human cerulean blue and the scars on his cheeks to return to normal along with his teeth mere seconds before the door at the front of the store opened and the tiny little bell at the top tinkered loudly.

There he is.

Naruto let out a shuddering sigh at the scent that suddenly hit him full force along with the feeling of complete comfort and calm that just seemed to radiate from the man that just walked into the store.

He had auburn colored hair and bright blue eyes, warm rosy cheeks on a round chubby face and the fullest pink lips Naruto has seen in ages. He wore an oversized navy blue windbreaker and loose jeans with a pair of sneakers so he couldn’t really see much else but Naruto couldn’t help but think the human was absolutely adorable.

 _‘Gaara did good’_ Naruto thought idly although he couldn’t help but wonder for a brief moment.

Wasn’t the chosen human this year meant to be female?

Then again what does it matter?

The human looked flushed and a little out of breath as he rushed inside and shut the door behind him, carrying a messenger bag that seemed to be filled to the brim with packages of some sort.

A delivery boy huh?

“Morning Eb-… Oh.” The human paused to stare back at the blonde and stood awkwardly for a moment before he spoke, “Hi, are you new?”

Naruto blinked when he suddenly he realized that the human had spoken and what a lovely voice he had.

“Uh yeah, I just started today. The name’s Naruto.” The blonde said discreetly moving the gun from his right hand to the left and keeping it out of view behind the counter as he reached out a hand, the human gave him a small smile as he walked over and put his hand in the blonde’s.

Naruto resisted against his brain’s urge to malfunction at the warmth that rushed up his spine when they touched just as the human spoke, “Choji.”

“Choji.” Naruto repeated giving the hand in his a brief squeeze, somewhat unwilling to let go just yet but forcing himself to do so lest he scare the human away. “What can I help you with?”

“Oh, I just wanted to grab something to eat. I’ll be out of your way in a minute.” Choji said as he stepped back, Naruto shrugged as he glanced down and gave the man quietly shivering on the floor a dark glare as he spoke, “Take your time.”

Choji pulled back and rushed down the aisles of the tiny store grabbing five packs of chips, some jelly beans and two sodas before rushing back, setting the items down on the counter. And Naruto discreetly put his gun on the shelf just beneath the counter as he started to ring the items up. He’s never really used one of these machines before so in reality he had no idea how they worked, but he didn’t really need it to work. He just needed it to look like he did.

“Busy day?”

“Uh yeah.” Choji said with a slight shrug, “I’m covering for a friend who’s out sick today so…”

“Gotta eat on the run?” Naruto supplied and Choji’s cheeks flushed a bit as he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well you know, it really isn’t healthy to eat like this. You should take a break.” Naruto started as he put all the items in a bag that he grabbed beside the register and Choji shifted uncomfortably in front of him, “There’s this Ramen place that opened up a few blocks from here. I’ve been dying to try it out for ages.”

“Yeah well, I don’t really have time for that right now.”

“Not even to go with a friend?”

The auburn haired man looked up at the blonde with a frown and Naruto just gave him a smile as he leaned over the counter to look right into the other’s eyes, “I mean we’re not friends yet, but I’d like for us to be. What'cha say?”

“I don’t know. I really need to get back to work.” Choji’s cheeks flushed a little more and he shook his head with a soft sigh as he took out his wallet, Naruto reached out to stop him from opening his wallet causing the other man to look up at him, “I didn’t mean today. We can go whenever you have time.”

“I’m not-“

“It’s so easy to say no. I can tell you’re in a rush so how about you just think about it and give me your answer next time huh?”

Choji smiled and Naruto could swear that his brain was milliseconds away from malfunctioning, the hand in his own was warm to the touch and he smelled so good. What he wouldn’t give to just drag the human off and end the game now.

Choji shrugged, “Sure… how much do I owe you?”

Naruto waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.”

Choji arched a brow at the man, “I don’t think Ebisu would be O.K with that.”

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of it.”

“O-O.K. thanks.” Choji said grabbing the plastic bag as he turned to leave the store, “Bye.”

“Bye Choji.”

The little bell announcing the young man’s exit rang loudly just like before just as the door shut and Naruto immediately moved down to the ground, grabbing a hold of the man on the floor and slamming him into the wall of cigarette packs behind the counter causing a few of them to tumble off of the shelf.

“OW!” the man yelped before groaning and struggling for breath when a hand went around his throat and kept him up against the wall.

When he opened his eyes a thrill of fear rushed right through him at the bright red eyes that glared at him and the lengthened k-9’s gleaming brightly in the blonde’s mouth.

“Please-please don’t hurt me.”

“We’ll see. First tell me who that kid was.”

“I don’t know him.”

“Don’t fuck with me, he knew your name!”

“I-I don’t know him.” Ebisu chocked out as his hands went up to the ones around his neck to try and ease the pressure only for a warning squeeze to stop him short, “He’s just the Akimichi kid. His father owns a diner and a delivery service up town, so Choji works for him. He comes in here sometimes when he’s having a busy day. This place is usually closest to most of his delivery routes.”

“Where does he live?”

“I don’t know, he just comes in here to buy chips and soda sometimes I swear!”

Naruto growled but still let the man go causing him to hit the ground with a painful thud. Ebisu couched and gagged as he tried to catch his breath.

Choji Akimichi.

So the chosen one finally has a name.

Naruto couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips as he thought of the boy as he wondered exactly how he would get young mister Akimichi’s attention on him and keep it there when the bell on the door suddenly rang and he let out an annoyed sigh when he realized it was just Sasuke.

As always Sasuke was wearing a black tight fit suit with a crimson tie as per his human persona, as the co CEO of Sharingan industries, required. Only unlike normal for his human image Sasuke’s face was flushed and his eyes were a dark pitch black with the pupils burning a bright amber gold as his hair slowly turned grey. The blonde held back another growl since he knew that meant the stupid bastard probably saw Choji just after he left the store.

Well that complicates things a bit but he’s not going to let that asshole beat him this time.

No way.

“I’ll be back later for you. If you try to run, I’ll hunt you down and make you wish you were dead.” Naruto said glancing down at Ebisu and the man only stared back as Naruto grabbed his gun and shoved it in its holster on his belt before making his way around the counter and over towards Sasuke whose eyes were tracking something just beyond the glass door.

“Hey asshole.” Naruto said, making the Uchiha almost jump in surprise when the blonde went slipping by him with a wicked grin, “Dibs.”

And with that Naruto left the store.

Ebisu let out a heavy sigh, thanking every god in existence that he managed to survive that only to gasp in surprise and yelp in pain when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed into a wall all over again. This time by a man in a suit and tie, with black eyes, long grey hair, elongated k-9’s and long sharp claws digging into his skin as he growled.

“That kid. Who was he?”

“N-Naruto Nami-“

“NOT HIM!” the man suddenly growled as he slammed Ebisu into the wall all over again, “The other one, the one that left first. Who is he?”

“Choji Akimichi.” Ebisu suddenly gasped when he was released and dropped onto the ground, he coughed and wheezed as the man crouched down in front of him with a dark glare, “Tell me everything.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow day, but Shikamaru didn’t mind, not really anyway.

I mean, an empty store means more time to gaze out at the sky while he can still see it, even if he’s just looking through a window at this point. The human world was boring but at least it isn’t as troublesome as the underworld so Shikamaru didn’t mind too much.

Humans were easy enough to manipulate and he was basically on vacation at this point so he decided that he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while he still has it.

His cover was simple enough. The Nara clan was known as the healers of the underworld that created spells and potions with potency and versatility the likes of which could rival even that of the Sabaku clan so when it came to their more human images the Nara’s decided to keep it simple and stick to what they did best.

Healing.

Shikaku, Shikamaru’s father was a doctor with his own practice up town although he was rarely there instead choosing to let his human familiars take care of the practice. They also had a pharmacy a few blocks away from the practice which is where Shikamaru decided to wait it out until the chosen bride finally decided to show her face.

Although it was strange. The contest started three weeks ago but Shikamaru hasn’t even gotten the slightest hint as to who the chosen human would be.

The Sabaku’s aren’t usually this late when it comes to casting the spell and some small part of Shikamaru was a little concerned, unfortunately the rest of him was just glad to finally have a break from the underworld and his role as the head of his clan.

Shikamaru lifted a hand to rest his head on it as he leaned over the counter in his white lab coat when he suddenly felt something pull hard in his chest before he took a deep breath and smelled something. That’s when the door to the pharmacy opened and a young man came stumbling through the door in an oversized windbreaker, jeans and sneakers. The boy had long auburn colored hair, bright blue eyes, full lips and the sweetest chubby cheeks Shikamaru has seen in a long time.

“Wow.” The brunette said causing the boy to look up at him in confusion only to pause when he realized that the man behind the counter was quite openly staring at him. His cheeks flushed and he shifted a bit uncomfortably before he approached the counter.

“Uh hi.”

“Hey.” Shikamaru said simply as he stood up straight still staring blatantly at the boy with his eyes going from the top of his head all the way down to his feet before rising again and the boy looked away. Shikamaru smiled, “What can I help you with?”

“I’ve been feeling a little weird today and I was hoping I could get something to make me feel better.” Choji explained without looking directly at the other, meanwhile Shikamaru was wondering why this year’s chosen bride was male when it was meant to be female. Then again, women were horribly troublesome and he was somewhat grateful that he wouldn’t have to find himself bound to one once all of this is over.

Besides, this boy is cute. Shikamaru adored the blush that colored his cheeks and those blue eyes that glanced up at him for a few seconds before looking away.

Adorable.

“I’m going to need more than you’ve been feeling a little weird to help you Mr...”

“Akimichi, Choji Akimichi.” The boy sighed and Shikamaru nodded as he ran the name over and over again in his head, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I just… sometimes I feel like I’m freezing cold and the next it’s like I’m burning up, I’ve had headaches coming and going and my mouth starts feeling like its numb every couple of hours and my nose has been acting up. I know I should probably go to a doctor or the hospital but-“

“No, you made the right decision in coming here.” Shikamaru said turning to the computer monitor perched up on the desk behind the counter as he started typing, “I know exactly what’s wrong with you and you don’t have to worry its nothing serious.”

“It’s not?”

Shikamaru looked up at the boy and smiled.

Actually it is serious, very serious.

It seems the spell meant for the chosen bride has finally been cast and its effects were only just starting to kick in for the human. But it really is a good thing that Choji decided to walk into the pharmacy instead of going to the hospital. Even if they’d tried they wouldn’t have been able to help him and besides the more unpleasant effects of the spell would ware off in the next couple of hours. For now it would be best just to keep Choji calm until it was over.

“No, it’s nothing more than a stomach bug.”

“Stomach bug?” Choji asked in surprise, “Really that’s it?”

Shikamaru nodded as he kept typing on the computer, “From the symptoms you’ve explained it’ll probably pass in the next few hours but I’ll give you something to help with the headaches and fever.” Shikamaru paused to reach out towards Choji and the boy almost flinched back before the older man spoke, “Do you mind?”

Shaking his head Shikamaru took that as permission as he reached out to touch Choji’s cheek letting his fingers drift over the teen’s cheek before his thumb pressed down on his bottom lip and for a moment Shikamaru had to fight back the urge to lean over and kiss those lips as he spoke, “I’ll give you something to help with the numb feeling on your mouth too.”

“O-O.K.” Choji stuttered out when Shikamaru pulled back to pick up where he left off on the computer as he spoke. “You know, I haven’t seen you around here before Mr. Akimichi. First time in town?”

“Uh… Choji’s fine, and no I’ve actually lived here since I was a kid. I just haven’t really been out to this part of town in a while.” The boy lifted his messenger bag which looked about half full, “I work at my dad’s delivery place and one of the employees called in sick so I was just covering his routes for the day.”

“Oh so this was a onetime thing?” Shikamaru asked turning back to leave the counter as he disappeared to the shelves in the back and Choji waited a few minutes for the man to return holding two white bottles, “Yeah I guess, Konohamaru, the other guy, he likes taking the route around these parts so…”

“That’s a drag.” Shikamaru said idly as he labeled the bottles and started typing on the computer again and Choji frowned, “What’s a drag?”

“The fact that I won’t be able to see you again.” Shikamaru said flashing the boy a charming smile and Choji’s cheeks caught in a light flush and the older man had to suppress a smirk, “I mean I don’t want you to get sick, but I was hoping that I might get to see you around.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“I’m not the best company to have around.”  Choji said quietly and Shikamaru arched a brow at the boy as he asked, “What makes you say that?”

“I’m kinda, boring.”

The older man paused to lean over the counter all over again to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen loose from where Choji had it tied up as he spoke, “How about you let me be the judge of that?” the boy’s face flushed a little more and Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile, “You know you have beautiful eyes.”

Choji’s eyes widened a bit and Shikamaru pulled back, “A doctors observation.” He finished smoothly causing the boy to let put a deep breath before he looked away to rake a hand through his hair, unable to think of a response as Shikamaru finished up behind the counter.

After he finished and Choji had the pills in his hands he darted out of the store with a quick thanks and Shikamaru just waved at him with a smile. The moment the door closed Shikamaru let out a deep breath and his human form shed away. Long k-9’s and sharpened claws, rough almost bark like skin and bright gold eyes with black pupils to center them. Shikamaru took deep breaths to calm himself, impressed by the fact that he was able to hold out for so long. The demon thought as he took a deep breath of the air that still held the human’s scent, closing his eyes to let out a deep moan before opening his eyes glance down at the computer monitor with a smirk. He still had Choji’s medical file up complete with date of birth, home address and everything.

And so, the game begins.


	2. Dogs and jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouji meets some more people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Ebisu let out a sigh as he went down on his hands and knees to pick up cigarette packs scattered on the floor. Biting back a hiss of pain from his aching ribs as he carelessly tossed the packs into a basket to set back onto the shelves later when he heard the little bell above the door to his shop tinker loudly and he let out a growl of annoyance.

“Go away, we’re closed.” The man said as he just went pack to picking up the packets hissing at the sight of one that had managed to tear open and scatter a few of the cancer sticks on the linoleum floors, when he heard footsteps moving closer to the register instead of away from it.

“Hey! Are you deaf! We’re closed, there’s a sign on the fucking door!”

A few more steps and Ebisu finally looked up and snapped, “What the fuck-“

The man was cut off when he saw another suddenly standing right in front of him behind the counter. He had short raven hair and black eyes, lean with pale skin. Beautiful is the first word that came to mind as the young man dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a  jacket went down to a crouch and started tossing the cigarette packs into the basket as well.

“My my, what a mess.” The young man said smoothly as he just kept picking up and Ebisu stared at the younger man in confusion as he continued, “Allow me to assist you.”

Ebisu blinked back to reality as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, “I don’t need any help.”

“I insist. I saw what happened through the window with those young men earlier. You must be terribly shaken up. Please, let me help you.” The man said with a charming smile that almost immediately sent a shiver down Ebisu’s spine.

Something is very wrong here.

Ebisu shifted back a little, “It’s fine, I can take care of it myself-“

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m happy to help.” The younger man said as he stood back up to set the basket on the counter before leaning over to help Ebisu back up onto his feet. His grip wasn’t constricting but it was firm as he was helped onto the stool behind the counter and for a moment the older man felt silly for feeling so paranoid around some harmless goody-goody.

“After going through such a terrible ordeal, it would be cruel to leave you here without offering you some help.” The man said as he took the basket to start restocking the shelves, seeming to know exactly where each one should go as he straightened it out and Ebisu let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the bruises on his neck where he was chocked twice in one day by two different men.

“Thanks. It’s nice to get a little help every once in a while.”

“You’re welcome.” The man nodded, “Although I am a little curious as to why those men treated you that way. We’re they trying to rob you?”

Ebisu paused before answering a bit sheepishly, “Uhhh, yeah they were robbing me. Or they tried to. But I don’t go down without a fight. I told them I wouldn’t let them have anything no matter what they did, they couldn’t scare me.”

“How very brave of you.”

“Well, a man has to protect what’s his, make sure it’s safe.” Ebisu said smugly thinking that the other was buying it. “I wasn’t about to let myself get bullied by a couple of brats. So I told them to get lost and they did. I stood my ground.”

“And that’s all you told them?”

Ebisu paused to look up at the man whose eyes were still fixed on the shelves as he repacked them before giving a shrug, “Wasn’t much else to say.”

“And what about the boy?”

“What boy?”

“The one that left first.” The younger man said as he set the empty basket back onto the counter, “Cute, long brown hair, blue eyes. He left here with five packets of chips, jelly beans and two sodas. What did you tell them about him?”

Ebisu looked away, suddenly feeling uneasy as the man’s dark eyes turned on him and stared completely without emotion. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah I-look I don’t know what’s going on here, but I want you to leave right now.” Ebisu said slowly moving off his seat while the younger man’s eyes tracked his every movement only to freeze when the man suddenly smiled. It was meant to be friendly and charming, he could tell, but it just came off as cold and emotionless. Another shiver went down Ebisu’s spine and his flight instincts kicked in hard. Not wasting another moment he made a run for it, only to be grabbed and slammed back down against the counter with a hand going tight right around his throat. The older man struggled and tried to scream but couldn’t get out more than a strangled yelp.

“L-let me go.”

“Not until you tell me about the boy.” The younger man said with that smile still eerily in place, “Tell me about him and I’ll let you go.”

Ebisu tried to kick away but the man held on tight, “A-and if I don’t.”

The younger man’s eyes suddenly turned into a gleaming silver and Ebisu’s eyes widened in horror as his hands went rough and his skin turned grey, his hair became longer and claws grew from his finger tips to dig into the older man’s skin.

A small smile spread over his face, exposing a k-9 at the corner of his lips as he spoke, “Tell me about the boy or you die.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barks and yelps came from the cages in the room next door.

Kakashi just sat back in his seat behind the counter, with his feet up on the smooth wooden surface as he slowly flipped the page of his book, letting his eyes glide over the printed letters.

In the human world, it’s considered indecent to sit in the open reading an erotic novel but Kakashi really couldn’t care less. It’s been a while since he’s been to the surface world and although he could admit that the peaceful calm and tranquility was a nice change of pace, he was also terribly bored.

It’s been about two weeks since the competition started and so far there hasn’t been any sign of the intended bride.

The silver haired man stifled a sigh.

Not that he particularly wanted to take part in this competition in the first place, in fact during the previous competition Kakashi hadn’t even showed up during the spell casting ceremony. He had no intention of ruling the underworld and had no desire for it either. He was perfectly fine just ruling his own clan and serving whichever one of the other clans that ruled the underworld. But this year his father insisted, or rather, threatened to disown him should he even think about not showing up for the ceremony this time and sent him up to the human world two weeks before.

So Kakashi showed up at the ceremony and added the magic required to be able to find the chosen bride and moved up to the animal shelter in the human world.

Or at least, it was an animal shelter as far as the humans knew.

In reality, it was a demon familiar shelter.

You see, sometimes, lower level demons and familiars slipped through from the underworld to the human world without authorization to cause all kinds of chaos and mayhem. It was the responsibility of the Anbu the underworld guardians to find the demons, catch them, train them and bring them back where they belonged.

Thankfully once the demons escaped, they usually took the form of animals so they didn’t raise too much suspicion amongst the humans, so the Anbu could work without too much trouble.

The water clan, Kakashi’s clan, was responsible for the capture and retrieval of rogue demons and he enjoyed his job for the most part. But it did get tiring, living his life alone, working in solitude and at times he wondered what it would be like if he actually took part in the competition and put in some real actual effort. If he actually won and had a mate of his own, the idea was nice, but Kakashi knew that the reality would probably be far different.

Onto the next page.

Kakashi crossed his legs on the counter, suppressing a snort at the scene he read.

Icha Icha.

The books were a bit of a guilty pleasure, despite the fact that he knew how ridiculous they were. He enjoyed reading humanities take on an idealized romance, however ludicrous it seemed. It was so much simpler than the reality; he could just shut off his brain for a few hours and not have to think too hard about it.

If only everything in life could be that way.

Just as he flipped to the next page, Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine and he couldn’t help but gasp. His stool rocked a little at his movement and he had to put the chair back down on all fours setting his feet down on the ground as he took a deep breath. There was a distinctive pull in his chest and he had to fight back against the blush that threatened to bloom in his face at the faint scent he could smell coming from somewhere outside the shelter doors.

The man unconsciously raked a hand through his hair and set his book aside.

He still planned on ignoring the call of the chosen bride, he had no intention of actually taking part in the competition but he was still just a little bit curious.

Having avoided the last contest, he didn’t meet the chosen bride until Gaara from the magic clan brought the boy home to be his mate.

Gaara’s boy was sweet, cute and very friendly.

Had Kakashi taken part the last time he might have found himself falling for the boy, but Gaara already had his mark on him so Kakashi felt nothing more than superficial attraction for him. But this time he gets to see the chosen human without any marks on him and again, he was curious.

A few more seconds, a shadow appeared behind the tinted glass at the front door before it opened and a boy stepped inside.

Strange, the chosen human this year was meant to be female, but judging from the absolutely breathtaking scent coming from the boy and the sudden tug in his chest, this was the chosen bride.

He had an average height. Long brown hair tied out of his face, deep blue eyes, pink plump lips and round cheeks. He had a bag under his arm with a large blue windbreaker slung over it, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His face was flushed as he quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him before taking in a deep breath.

Cute.

Kakashi had to suppress a smile as he stared at the boy to take him in, until he looked up and caught the older man staring and his face flushed a little more. The boy moved his windbreaker aside and opened his bag to pull out a clipboard as he stepped forward.

“Uh good afternoon,” The boy started as he walked over to the counter, “I have a delivery for Genma Shiranui?”

Genma is a fellow clan member and a childhood friend, though he spent most of his time on the human world working with the Anbu unit and chasing after some human male that worked at a gym a few blocks away from the shelter, the same place that he probably is right at that moment.

Kakashi suppressed a snort at the thought.

“He’s not here right now, but I’ll sign for him.” Kakashi said as he set his book down on the counter, the boy nodded as he handed the older man the clipboard and showed him where to sign on the delivery sheet.

“Just write your name here, sign right there and initial here.” Kakashi nodded while the boy went back to his bag and started to shuffle through its contents, but didn’t sign. Instead he watched the boy as he looked through the bag, letting out a huff of frustration as he brushed his hair back over his shoulder when it fell over his face, before wiping the sweat on his forehead off on the back of his hand. Barely, just barely, Kakashi could see the mating marks burning themselves into the boy’s pale skin underneath his shirt and he realized that the spell must have only just recently been cast. That would explain why the boy was so flushed. It’s only just starting to take effect.

“Are you feeling alright?” Kakashi asked and the boy paused to glance up at him for a moment before he spoke, “I-I’m fine, sir it’s just… hot today.”

“I can imagine.”

It wasn’t hot out.

In fact the weather was fairly cool, early spring and all.

“Would you like something to drink? I can get you some water if you like.”

The boy shook his head, “No, no its fine-“

“I insist.” Kakashi said not giving the boy a chance to protest as he set the clip board down, stood up from his seat and turned to leave the room to walk into the back. Through the charmed door that immediately shut behind him; past the cages made from shining silver and white oak, containing cursed hell hounds and enchanted wolf creatures. He ignored the roars coming from the flaming tigers, along with the deathly howls of the soul eaters. Into the break room to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before making his way back, he dodged the tail to one of the caged spiked serpents and ignored the primates that cursed and hissed at him as he walked by. His mind was fixed on the boy.

He was cute, Kakashi only had a moment to see them but he knew within seconds that he adored his eyes. Filled with so much honesty and love, so much sadness. Kakashi wanted to stare into those eyes for just a few minutes more.

When he walked into the room he found a brown package on the counter along with the clipboard while the boy stared wide eyed at the book in his hands.

The silver haired man stifled a chuckle as he let the door swing shut behind him with a loud slam causing the boy to jump and his head to snap up. His cheeks flushed a little more and he immediately scrambled to set the book back down.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to, I mean-“

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” Kakashi said as he walked over to the front of the counter to stand in front of the boy. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just a book. I‘m not ashamed of it and you shouldn’t either.”

“I just,” The boy let out a sigh as he stared down at his feet, “I was just a little curious, I saw the title and-“

“Decided to have a peek?” the boy flushed a little more and Kakashi chuckled as he handed the boy the bottle of water. “It’s really no problem; we all get a little curious sometimes.”

“Thanks.” The boy mumbled out and Kakashi reached over to grab the clipboard and look over the delivery sheet, bracing his elbow on the counter as he spoke, “Speaking of curiosity. Do you mind if I ask for your name?”

“Oh, um, it’s Chouji Akimichi.”

“Akimichi?”

“Yeah, my father owns the delivery service and I work for him.” The boy said as he pointed to the name at the top of the delivery form and Kakashi nodded, taking note of the address written right under the business’ name as he reached out a hand towards the boy. “I see. My name is Kakashi Hatake, Genma’s a friend of mine.”

The boy seemed to hesitate before he reached out and took the older man’s hand.

Soft and warm, Kakashi had to stop himself from letting his eyes roll into the back of his head when the boy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

“Please, Kakashi is fine, calling me sir will make me feel like an old man.” Chouji seemed to smile as he looked away while Kakashi brought his attention back to the form and started filling it.

“I’m surprised that I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new in town?”

“Oh, no I’m just filling in for a sick friend; I don’t usually deliver around these parts.”

“I see.”

The silver haired man glanced up at the boy to find his gaze on the book that he’d haphazardly set on the counter and couldn’t help but ask, “Have you read Icha Icha before?”

Chouji blinked in surprise before he cleared his throat, “No, I’ve just heard some things.”

“Things like what?”

The boy turned red and Kakashi smirked.

“I’ve been reading these for a couple of years now. They’re incredibly unrealistic but entertaining at least.” Chouji only seemed to nod before the man continued, “Most of the rumors are exaggerated though. I could let you borrow it if you want.”

Chouji’s eyes went wide, “Oh, no. No its fine, I don’t think-“

“I insist. It’ll give me an excuse to see you again.” Kakashi said with an easy smile that caused the boy to turn an adorable shade of pink as he shoved the book into Chouji’s hand just as the boy spoke.

“Why would you want that?”

“Why not?” The silver haired man said as he quickly signed the sheet and tore off the receipt and handed the clipboard back to the boy, “Just bring it back once you’re done. There’s an interesting chapter near the back about a delivery boy that I’d love to finish.”

Chouji’s blush went one shade deeper, “Sir-“

“Kakashi.” The older man corrected as he sat back down in his seat behind the counter and gestured towards the door not letting the boy think about it for too long, “You should get going. I’m sure you have lots of other deliveries to make.”

“I-uh-yeah.” Chouji hesitated as he held the book in his hand before just letting out a sigh, trying not to look as flustered as he felt as he stuffed it in his bag, “But-“

“I’ll see you later Chouji.” Kakashi said with finality while that smile stayed on his face and the boy just let out another sigh as he turned and left the building.

“Goodbye.”

The door closed behind him and Kakashi finally let out a deep breath. His eyes changed to an icy blue and his skin almost translucent as he raked a hand through his snow white hair.

That was… interesting.

He hadn’t really planned in taking part in the contest but since he’s already met the chosen bride; it would be a shame not to have a little fun with the kid wouldn’t it?

Kakashi smiled as he stared at the door and took a deep breath of the scent that still lingered in the air.

Yes, a damn shame indeed.

“Pakkun!” the silver haired man called out and a dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. It was a small brown pug with the most haunting ice blue eyes.

“You rang.”

“Follow the boy, tell me everything you see.”

“And exactly which boy are you talking about?”

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes, “You know which one. I know you were watching, don’t be a smart ass.”

The dog seemed to let out a huff, “I thought you weren’t taking part in the contest.”

“I’m not; I’m just curious.”

Pakkun gave a snort, “Yeah I bet.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I knew this was going to happen. You don’t know how to control yourself. I’m surprised the boy managed to walk out of here.”

“Now that’s just mean.”

“It’s the truth.”

The silver haired man smirked, “Well, he is cute.”

“Uh huh.” Pakkun shook his head, “I’ll follow your boy but I’m not catching him for you. That’s your job.” With that the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kakashi laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey! Hey, hang on I just want to talk.” Kiba said as he finally caught up with the boy and grabbed his arm to bring him to a complete stop while Akamaru trotted on behind them. The boy only seemed to let out a sigh as he was brought to a stop and Kiba could see the slightest hint of a glare glowing in those beautiful blue eyes just before he spoke.

“Talk about what?”

For a moment Kiba’s brain almost stalled. When the boy spoke his lips moved which brought the brunette’s attention to those plump pink lips that were just begging to be kissed.

“I-ughm-my name is Kiba Inuzuka.” The brunette said clearing his throat before giving a smile as he stepped a little closer to the boy, “What’s yours gorgeous?”

The boy seemed to flinch at that last word and Kiba almost frowned when that glare grew and the boy pulled his arm from the older man’s grasp as he turned to walk away, “None of your business.”

“Oh come on, you won’t even talk to me?” Kiba asked as he easily kept up with the other and looked down at him with a smile, “I just want to know your name.”

“You’re not getting it.”

“Sure about that?” the brunette said as he quickly moved so he was in front of the other, forcing him to stop as he blocked his way. The auburn haired boy tried to go left and then right but was blocked both ways so he chose to just glare at the man in front of him as Kiba spoke, “Things’ll be so much easier if you just do what I say. I just want a name maybe a number to go with it.”

“Go away.”

“But I haven’t gotten your name or that number.”

The boy turned red and his glare darkened, “You’re not getting either now get lost asshole.”

Kiba’s smirk grew into a grin, “Feisty, I like that.” The boy rolled his eyes as Kiba continued, “You know, you’re making this harder than it needs to be. Okay I know I might’ve been a little rude earlier but I just want to get to know you better that’s all.”

“And catcalling me seemed like the best way to start?” the boy asked and Kiba shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck with a wry smile, “That just kind of slipped out.”

Honestly it was a slip.

He was on his way to the Hatake shelter. It had been weeks since the contest was supposed to start and nothing had happened. Akamaru was getting restless and Kiba only wanted to go in to get something to help his familiar settle down when he ran into the boy.

Now it’s one thing to see or even smell the chosen bride coming your way, it was something entirely different to walk right into him and be confronted by everything all at once with absolutely no warning at all.

So yeah he slipped and reacted before he could stop himself, Kiba’s surprised he was able to keep his human form up when the boy suddenly came out of nowhere. He’s surprised he didn’t immediately pin the boy down and try to take him right there and then.

Honestly the boy should be grateful a catcall is all he got.

And what’s he being so hostile for anyway? It was a compliment or meant to be a compliment, it’s not like Kiba insulted him to his face.

“Sure it did.” The boy said as he tried to walk around him again only for Kiba to move with him before he let out a sigh.

“Look I’m sorry, I really am. Can we please just start over? I really do want to get to know you better. I’ll do better this time I promise.”

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, Kiba gave him his best puppy dog look, the one that drove human girls crazy and turned the men into puddle at his feet and the boy blushed faintly with a sigh before he spoke.

“Fine.”

“Great.” Kiba beamed as he took a step back and stood up straight to hold out his hand, “Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka and that’s my dog Akamaru.” The brunette said gesturing towards the large white dog that came trotting over towards them and settled beside his master. The boy smiled at the dog as he took Kiba’s hand for a shake.

“Chouji Akimichi.”

“Chouji.” Kiba repeated and he couldn’t keep the flush from flooding his cheeks when their hands made contact, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Chouji noticed he let go of Kiba’s hand and reached out to pet Akamaru earning a growl of approval from the large dog.

“So, uh, you like dogs?” Kiba asked trying to get his brain back into working order, “I saw you come out of the shelter so-“

“Oh no, I was just making a delivery.” That’s when Kiba noticed the messenger bag strewn over the boy’s shoulder as he continued, “But yeah, I like dogs. I’ve never really seen one this big before.”

“Akamaru’s a beast but he’s harmless he doesn’t even bite or anything.” Kiba said as Chouji scratched behind the dog’s ears and he could hear Akamaru grumble in annoyance at his words.

“That’s good to know.” The boy said as he used his free hand to brush back the locks of hair that fell in his face. Kiba took in the boy’s flushed cheeks, smile that tugged at those pretty pink lips and the way his eyes softened and he couldn’t help the words that left his mouth next.

Seriously they came out before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, he’s kinda like me. I don’t bite either, you know unless you want me to.”

Chouji paused, straightened up, went around the brunette and walked away with a glare in his eyes.

“Oh c’mon, it was just a suggestion.”

The boy didn’t reply as he just kept walking and Kiba watched him go with a sigh when Akamaru suddenly nudged his side hard before he let out a string of barks and yelps.

“Yeah, yeah okay I get it.” the brunette said as he raked a hand through his hair, “Just follow him so we can figure out where he lives.”

Akamaru barked again and Kiba frowned, “What do you mean someone’s already following him? Who-" Kiba paused to look back at the shelter which was a couple of yards away and he let out a growl of frustration.

“Of course he is. Follow him anyway. The chosen bride is free game, Pakkun knows better than to interfere.”

The large white dog let out another bark and took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon when Chouji decided to take a break in the park nearest to his next stop. He hadn’t even thought to eat any of the snacks he got from Ebisu’s shop until then. The chubby boy tried not to think about the new clerk that Ebisu apparently decided to hire since he could feel his cheeks begin to warm at the memory of those bright blue eyes and that smile. Those memories were quickly followed by those of the man at the pharmacy, the one at the shelter and that jerk on the sidewalk.

And he really didn’t want to think about him.

Chouji plopped down under a large oak tree and let out a heavy sigh as the cool of the shade finally seemed to ease the heat that wouldn’t seem to go away and shut his eyes as he felt the sweat on his forehead start to cool slightly.

But he didn’t shut his eyes for long. He still had a couple of stops to make before he could head back to his father’s store, he couldn’t waste too much time on his break. The boy took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes and grabbed his bag to pull out a pack of chips when he suddenly noticed a butterfly perched right there on his leg.

It had delicate blue and purple wings that flapped slightly in the breeze and Chouji couldn’t help but blink in surprise when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

“Beautiful.”

The auburn haired boy looked up and found a man standing beside him in a large grey jacket and a pair of black round glasses covering his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. Butterflies and kites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them
> 
> Usual Apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

“It’s a hybrid that I’ve been working on.” The man said as he knelt beside him, “Orachrysops niobe, Silver studded blue and Palos verdes blue. I’ve been trying to find the right combination but, I just can’t seem to get it the right shade of blue. I suppose, I’ve been looking in the wrong places.”

Choji wasn’t sure what to say, “I-”

The boy cut himself off when the strange man that sat beside him suddenly reached out to gently take his chin and tilt his head slightly to the side, “You have beautiful eyes.”

“Uhm, thank you?” Choji still wasn’t sure what to say, he just pulled back so the man wasn’t touching him anymore.

He was so confused. He sat down a few moments ago to take a break and get something to eat when this man suddenly sat down beside him without any invitation.

“Shino Aburame.” The man said his name was as he settled down on the ground beside the boy and Choji was so surprised that he reacted on impulse and told the man his name as well. Which, in retrospect, was probably a stupid move on his part.

Shino was strange, he sat there beside Choji with his glasses and an oversized jacket with a camera in his hands and a bag slung over his shoulder.

Shino lifted his camera before reaching into his bag to take out a white cloth to start cleaning the lense. Choji let out a soft sigh, relieved that that intense gaze wasn’t on him anymore. It felt overbearing even through those dark glasses.

“Do you come here often, Choji?”

“No, not really.” Choji often, trying to think of a way to politely escape the situation. “I'm just kind of passing through.”

“Oh, where do you live?”

Choji blinked in surprise, “What?”

“I asked you where you live.”

“I-… I don’t think.” The boy took in a deep breath, “I’m sorry but I’m not comfortable telling someone I just met where I live. I mean, why would you even want to know that?”

Shino didn’t look up even as he spoke.

“I’d like to see you more often. Knowing where you live would help me do that.”

Choji frowned in confusion wondering what the hell was going on before he just shook his head as he put his chips and soda away and got up to leave.

“I don’t think so.”

The boy pulled the bag up over his shoulder and turned away from the raven only to gasp in surprise when Shino was suddenly standing right in front of him.

“What-“

“You don’t trust me.” Shino said simply and Choji had to take a step back.

“No, I don’t.”

Shino gave a slight nod, “Allow me to change that.”

“How?”

“Tell me where you live.”

Choji let out a huff of frustration, first the jerk on the sidewalk and now this guy. What is it, mess with a fat kid day?

“How would that convince me to trust you?”

Shino’s head gave a tilt, “I’d prove you can trust me with that information.”

“No.” Choji stepped around the man to walk away when he spoke again.

“Or alternatively I could just follow you around and find out for myself.”

Choji stopped turning to face the man as he finished.

“Believe me, I have the time.”

The boy brushed back the auburn locks that fell over his face in frustration when they fell over his eyes, “Why?”

“You have something I want.”

“Something you want-“ Choji cut himself off when Shino’s hand was on his chin again and his head was tilted to the side.

“Something most important to me. If you won’t tell me where you live, then tell me where you work.” Choji stepped back swatting the mans hand away with a glare in his eyes.

“So, you can follow me from there.”

“So, I can see you again. Or you can refuse and I’ll just follow you until I figure it out myself.”

“Yeah right.” Choji said turning around to start walking again. Shino didn’t seem to be following and the boy was grateful that he called the raven’s bluff.

The boy sighed, now he has to find somewhere else to take a break, maybe he should just wait till he gets back to the diner? He might even get the chance to check in with-

“Holy-“

Choji gasped and stumbled back when Shino was suddenly in front of him again. The boy’s eyes went wide and he looked back and forth trying to figure out how the man did that without him noticing.

“I can do this all day.” Shino said Choji just stared back in silence. Shino’s head gave another tilt. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll only come see you once every three days, I don’t think I’ll need more time than that to achieve my objective.”

The boy let out a heavy sigh, “And what objective is that?”

Shino stayed silent for a moment.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

His eyes, is that all its about?

Choji didn’t really get it, but if the guy just wanted t figure out what color his eyes were then that couldn’t be so bad. Although to Choji that made no sense to whatsoever.

One deep breath.

“Choji Akimichi. I work at the Akimichi diner and delivery place up town.”

Shino gave a nod, “Thank you.”

“Fine.” Choji said making to walk around the other man only to stop yet again when Shino spoke.

“One more thing.”

“What?”

Shino pulled down the collar of his jacket to expose his mouth to give the boy a smile and for reasons that Choji just couldn’t explain, he felt himself flush as a shock of heated arousal went right down his spine. Shino took a step closer till he was less than a few inches away and Choji felt frozen in shock as the man leaned in closer.

Choji watched as the man got closer and closer, his heart started pounding loudly in his ears and for a moment it seemed as if Shino was actually about to kiss him when-

THUMP!

A black blur suddenly came out of nowhere and connected with the man’s head. Choji blinked in surprise, as the haze his brain was in suddenly vanished and he looked up to find a large kite shaped like a crow on the ground in front of them while Shino rubbed at his head.

“What-… Are you O.K?” Choji asked, unable to resist stepping forward to check on the man despite the earlier weirdness only to freeze when he realized that Shino’s glasses were knocked off at the impact. When the raven looked up at him he was greeted by the most beautiful hazel shaped amber eyes and he could do nothing more than stare.

“I-“ Choji stuttered and flushed even more than before. Shino seemed to have recovered quickly as he smirked at the boy even as he rubbed the side of his head.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, are you O.K?!”

The moment broke.

A man came running towards them, although he didn’t seem like he was that much older than Choji himself. He had deep brown hair and sharp black eyes, tall with a muscular build and lightly tanned skin. The man came to a stop right beside them letting out panting gasps as he looked between them.

“Are you O.K?”

“I-I’m fine.” Choji looked back at the raven, “Shino are you-“

“I’m so sorry. I was flying my kite and I guess it kinda got away from me for a minute.” The brunette interrupted before Shino could even try to respond turning towards Choji with a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, I’m not the one that got beamed by the kite.” Choji said wryly as he tugged the messenger bag on his shoulder higher up and pulled his jacket, so it wouldn’t in danger of slipping off the bag.

The brunette didn’t bother looking back at the raven as he moved in between them and gave the boy a smile.

“That’s good.” He reached his hand out to Choji and gave him a smile, “My name’s Kankuro.”

Choji frowned at the taller man’s behavior, his hair fell in his face again it was really starting to annoy him, but answered anyway taking ahold of the brunette’s hand, “Choji.”

“Choji.” Kankuro’s smile grew a bit more as he let go, “Look I’m sorry about the kite, I’m so fucking clumsy sometimes.”

“I’m fine really. He’s the one that got hurt.”

Kankuro glanced back at the other man, “Sorry man.” And then his gaze was on Choji all over again, “Look maybe I could make it up to you.”

“That’s not necessary-“

“Seriously I feel awful.”

Choji sighed in frustration as he brushed back another loose lock of hair, “I really don’t-“

“Here.” Kankuro leaned down to pick up the string attached to his kite and bit off a piece before moving forward. Choji stepped back.

“What’re-“

“Your hair seems like its bugging you. Just hold on.” Choji stood still despite his better judgement. Kankuro pulled out the tie holding those long auburn colored locks together and they fell around Choji’s shoulders, the brunette almost seemed to pause as he stared at the boy and Choji squirmed uncomfortably.

“What?”

Kankuro shook his head and cleared his throat. “Nothing.” The brunette went around behind him and pulled his hair back, tying it up with the piece of string while Choji stood awkwardly staring back at Shino who’d been standing there the entire time but not saying a word.

“There.” Kankuro said stepping out in front of the boy again with a wry smile, “Least I could do.”

Choji reached up to touch the string holding his hair in place securely binding the auburn strands without making it feel too tight. He felt awkward for a moment before he just decided to give the brunette a smile as he turned to leave.

“Thanks, I should go.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Kankuro suddenly asked and Choji couldn’t help but look up at Shino for a brief moment before he spoke.

“Maybe. Bye.”

Choji walked away and the two men watched him go standing there in complete silence until the boy disappeared around the corner into the next street away from the park.

Kankuro looked down at the kite that lay beside his feet and his eyes started to glow a bright purple as he spoke, _“Resergemus.”_

The kite suddenly rose up into the air paper wings flapping slowly as it levitated above their heads.

 _“Persequi.”_ And then the kite took off rising higher and higher into the sky as it flew after the human boy. Kankuro’s eyes stopped glowing and he turned back to look at the man that stood behind him and he let out a snort at the dark glare he was given.

“Amateur.”

The brunette was suddenly engulfed in a blaze of flames and disappeared while Shino continued to glare in his direction.

Two can play that game.

Shino leaned down to pick up his glasses and slip them onto the bridge of his nose before lifting his left hand.

He hadn’t wanted to use the Kikaichu to pursue the boy, it was much too soon to resort to such tactics. But apparently a change of tactics was necessary…

 A swarm of tiny black beetles suddenly started crawling all over his arm before he spoke.

“Follow.”

The insects took off, with some rising into the air while others scattered over the ground at an alarming speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m not sure I understand what you want. Mister?” Choza said as a look of deep confusion marred his features, folding his arms across his broad chest as he stared at the brunette sitting on the other side of the counter. He was tall, he had long brown hair that went down to his back with pale almost violet eyes. The young man wore a suit with a pale blue tie, sitting with his back absolutely straight as he stared unblinkingly at the older man. Honestly, Choza was a little weirded out by that intense unblinking stare.

“Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. I’m a shareholder at Byakugan international.”

“Alright Mr. Hyuuga, but like I told you before this is a small family business we have a good turnover and quite frankly we don’t need an investor of any kind.”

“I wasn’t offering an investment.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I came to ask about your son.”

“My son.” Choza blinked, “What about my son?”

“My uncle Hiashi Hyuuga is an alumni at Konoha University.” Neji explained as he picked up the tea cup that Choza had set down in front of him a few moments earlier, “From what we understand your son completed his studies in culinary sciences a year ago?”

“Yes.”

“Well, he’s heard so many great things about your son from some of the lecturers at the university and we wanted to offer Choji a position.”

Choza paused, “Offer him a position, what kind of position?”

“We have a number of restaurants within the corporation and this year we’ve decided to select a handful of graduates to participate in our newest work program. Choji is one of the graduates we’ve selected. He would start off as an apprentice to one of our many qualified chefs before starting in his very own permanent position in about a year.”

“I… well that’s wonderful.” Choza couldn’t help but smile. Why wouldn’t he smile, this would be an excellent opportunity for his son.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“When does he start?”

Neji paused, “Well, Choji would need to complete an interview along with all our other participants before we can finalize anything, to make sure he’s a suitable candidate for the program. It’s protocol you see.” The brunette said setting his cup down on the counter. “I just need a date and time at which he’ll be available to do the interview. It’ll take a few hours, if we’re satisfied of your son’s eligibility for he program he’ll be taken for a tour of Byakugan international as well as the facility where he’ll be completing his apprenticeship, so it would be best to set aside a full day for the entire process.”

Choza nodded his understanding before Neji continued, “But before we can set any dates I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your son. Sort of a pre-interview screening if you will.”

Choza shrugged, “Of course.”

The brunette smiled as he reached down to the suit case he had resting beside him at the counter and took out an iPad. Fingers gliding quickly over the smooth surface before he spoke.

“This shouldn’t take too long, I only have a few questions.” The young man started before he looked up, “Choji is twenty years old?”

“Yes.”

“Still very young. You’re his only employer correct? He has no other employment obligations?”

“As far as I know.” The older man joked and Neji nodded swiping his finger over the screen.

“Is your son married or involved in any romantic relationship to your knowledge?”

“No.”

“Does he have any children?”

“No.” Choza chuckled, “Actually I don’t think Choji’s ever even had a girlfriend before.”

“Really?”

The man paused as he looked at the brunette and Neji gave him a small smile, “Please, try to be as honest as possible. Anything that could give me an idea on Choji’s personality would be a great help in creating a profile.”

“Well,” Choza took a deep breath shaking his head briefly. “He’s a wonderful boy, incredibly kind and he has so much love to give but he’s… shy. I think his confidence took a bit of a knock when he was younger. Children can be cruel.”

Choza said that last part quietly and Neji’s eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, “Was he bullied?”

Choza looked up for a brief moment before giving a slight nod, “Sometimes I wish I’d done more to help. He has his mother’s eyes you know, but Choji wouldn’t believe you if you ever told him how lovely he is. But even so, he’s always been a hard worker and gets along very well with almost everyone he meets, he never let his confidence get in the way of that.”

Neji nodded his head, staring down at the tablet for a moment before he spoke, “Is it safe to assume that he doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

“No, I don’t-Oh, Lee!”

“Lee?”

“Rock Lee. He started working here a few months ago. I sent him on a few errands, so he isn’t here right now, but he and Choji are quite close. He’s also a very lovely young man, dedicated and so optimistic he and Choji get along quite well.”

“I see.” The man looked away. “Any close relatives, besides you and your wife?”

“No, not really.”

“Right, just one final question. Although it’s more of a request really.” Neji started as he gave his tablet a few more swipes Choza shrugged.

“Alright.” Right then Neji looked up and looked right into the man’s eyes his eyes dilated and thick veins spread from his eyes going back towards the sides if his temple. A bright white glow surrounded the brunette and suddenly time stood still.

“Look into my eyes do exactly what I say.” Neji said staring at the frozen figure before him as his eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, “Under no circumstances will you allow any other man to go near Choji besides myself. None of them will be good enough, none of them will ever compare. I’m the only one you approve of and if anyone tries to get involved with him or seems to pose a threat, you will contact me immediately. Understood?”

Choza didn’t answer, because he couldn’t and Neji shut his eyes. The veins disappeared from his skin and the glow faded, time started moving again and Choza blinked repeatedly suddenly feeling off balance as he took in his surroundings when the brunette in front of him suddenly spoke.

“Well, Mr. Akimichi you’ve been very helpful.” Neji said as he leaned down to take his suitcase and slipped the iPad into his bag. “We’ll be in contact to discuss a date for your son’s interview.”

“Of-Of course.” Choza said giving the young man a warm smile, “I’m sure Choji will be so happy when he finds out about the interview.”

“Well, I look forward to officially meeting him. I think I may have caught a glimpse of him making deliveries earlier this morning downtown.”

“Really, well you should have said hello, I’m sure Choji would have loved the opportunity to speak to you himself.”

“Oh, I’m sure there will be plenty of time for that later. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Akimichi.” Neji said with a smile as he reached out to shake the man’s hand and Choza did so warmly before the brunette let go and turned around to leave the diner.

Choza watched him go, feeling his lips widen a bit in an even brighter smile as he picked up the cup that Neji left behind.

“Such a nice young man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Alrighty three down…
> 
> Please review


End file.
